


A Date With Clover

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A very un-serious story about my fursona going on a date with Clover from Delta Rune.





	A Date With Clover

Sen adjusts the cute pink bow around hir neck in the mirror. The fluffy little fox is going on a date today! Once she's happy with hir look, shi bounces out the door with a crumpled piece of paper in hir hand. Written on it is instructions to where they'll be meeting up. Clover said she wanted to visit a 'quiet little sports shop I know', which seemed like a weird place to go on a date, but, uh, maybe this is a good way to learn about her interests!

Shi strolls down the shady streets, frequently glancing up at street signs so shi doesn't lose hir way. When shi arrives at the destination, shi finds what is...definitely a little shop, of some sort, but it looks more like a cafe than anything to do with sports. It's pretty clearly the right place, though, and it's quite hard to miss Clover sitting at one of the tables inside, so Sen hurries inside, taking a seat opposite her.

Clover herself doesn't need a chair, being quite large and not really able to fit in one. Her three heads loom over Sen, grinning in a way that can only be described as grinning in three different ways, actually.

"I hope you didn't have trouble finding the place!" says the head affecting her most cheery grin.

"Not like I would've waited if you'd left me hanging." says the head grinning as menacingly as she can manage.

"You wouldn't do that, though, would you?" says the head with a strained, nervous grin.

Sen looks from one head to another, trying to study each of Clover's faces for differences, but they all look identical. "Ah...it was no problem! I, uh, thought you said we were going to a, uh, sports shop, though. Haha, maybe I misheard you..."

"Nope!" says Clover cheerily.

"This is my favorite sports shop. Y-you like sports, right?" says Clover apprehensively.

Sen offers hir own best smile, deciding on cheer as the best of the three expressions to offer in return. "I mean, I'm not usually into it, but I like getting into new things. What kinds of sports do you like?"

"We already ordered before you got here." Clover says annoyedly. "Look, it's already here."

On cue, a waiter sets down a plate with a plump football sitting on it. Clover dives in to take three big bites, bumps heads, then manages to negotiate her way into having only one head bury her teeth into the ball.

Sen stares, dumbfounded. "Oh. Haha...uh..." Sen leans in and squints a little to see if the football is...made of food. Upon close examination, it appears to be made of football. "You know...can I just get a salad?"

Clover glances up at Sen. "Oh no...my poor table manners have made you lose your appetite..." she says nervously.

"No no, it's fine, just...it's a much bigger portion than I thought."

The waiter sets down a bowl of salad in front of Sen. It smells distinctly of turf. Sen wrinkles hir nose a bit and takes a bite. It also tastes like turf. But it's better, shi supposes, than trying to eat a football. "So, um..." Hir eyes flick from one face to another again. "Do you all have, um...names?"

"Clover!" the three answer in unison. Flecks of football spray over the table.

"Why, did you forget my name already?" Clover says frustratedly.

"No no, just...I mean, your heads seem kinda...different. From...yourselves."

Clover's faces fall. "Oh...you think I'm weird..." she says anxiously.

"N-not at all! I think you're cute and there's nothing wrong with having three heads."

Clover brightens. "Aw, thank you! I really think it's my best attribute. You're very cute too. Your smallness is adorable."

Sen blushes a little. "Ehe. You know, I thought you were just into guys."

"Well, I'm straight." says Clover grumpily. "But -- "

"That's not true! I'm totally bi. I've totally got a weakness for charming girls." Clover cheerfully objects.

"W-well, actually I'm more of an ace panromantic, but I like meeting new datefriends..." Clover clarifies apprehensively.

Sen scratches hir head. "Well...you know...sexuality is complicated."

All three of Clover's heads nod.

Clover surveys the table. The destroyed carcass of a football is draped across her plate, and Sen has managed to pick through about half of hir turf salad. "You don't seem that hungry. Wanna go for a walk? We can take a stroll through the forest on the way back to my place." she suggests cheerfully.

"Oh! Sure!" Sen sets down the fork, relieved to be freed from the sports shop's strange...food?

Clover pays the bill and the two of them head out. Sen breathes a quiet sigh of relief. Taking a walk through the forest is much more relaxing. One of Clover's heads quietly curls around Sen's body. "It's okay if sports aren't your thing. We can go somewhere else next time." she mumbles nervously.

Sen scratches the back of hir head. "Oh...um, thanks. I didn't, um, wanna make a big deal out of it."

From the other side of Clover's body, Clover says, "Oh, that's nice of you! But you don't have to force yourself for my sake."

"I mean, the least you could do is eat the garbage food I like to prove that you're into me." Clover objects testily.

Sen covers hir mouth and giggles. "Do you ever have trouble deciding what to do?"

"All the time!" Clover bursts out angrily.

"...do I seem indecisive?" Clover asks nervously.

"Um...a little. But that's okay."

"Heehee, you're sweet." Clover says brightly.

"I don't feel like I took you on a very good date, though..." Clover says disappointedly.

"Hmph...I kinda wanted to impress you, and instead I just weirded you out." Clover says grumpily.

"Aww. Well, I mean...maybe we could do it over again sometime. And go somewhere with, uh, more normal food. Or something." Sen says.

"That sounds fun!" Clover says cheerily. "Oh, hey, this is my house." Clover stops in front of a looming castle.

"Could I, um...maybe kiss you goodbye?" Clover asks embarassedly.

Sen blushes and offers a cute smile. "I'd like that."

Clover's heads all crowd in close, mostly succeeding in just nuzzling all over Sen's face. After a confusing flurry of fur, three separate kisses eventually land somewhere in the general vicinity of hir lips. With that, Clover disappears into the castle's entrance.

Sen smiles, and turns to head back towards hir own home. As confusing as that date was, it seems like Clover started to warm up to hir...maybe?

Sen's tummy growls. Oh yeah...all shi had for lunch was half a bowl of turf...oh well. At least shi's surrounded by trees filled with candy. Shi takes hir time heading home, picking star-shaped sweets along the way.


End file.
